Steve Maximus
Steve Maximus is a werewolf from another dimension, known as the 'Dark Forest', who is currently in pursuit of the witch, Moriana. Appearance Steve Maximus stands at 6.03 feet tall and is mostly covered with bandages created by dark sorcery, save for his upper face. He also wears a headband, made from the bandages, that keeps his hair neat. He has long silver-coloured hair which extends down to his mid-back, covering his ears as well, while also growing upward on his head in a 'spikey' style. Steve appears to be medium-body buld, with the only thing wearing aside from the coat and bandages are silver-coloured pants. Most notable trait about Steve's appearance are his eyes, which are blood-red, that glow pure red whenever he is in darkness or areas of heavy smoke; which causes an intimidating effect that at the very least makes individuals uncomfortable, if not frightening them. Steve's trademark coat possesses similarities to a greatcoat, extending from his lower face down to his shows, though it possesses unique traits. It has a chin-high collar, with green and red pattern - with some parts outlined by black linings - with silver, thin oval-shaped buttons in the middle. To go with the coat, Steve has a black belt with silver-coloured gun holsters, with the image of a skull over the opening, which is brown. The coat possesses an ability to change its size when Steve transforms into his other form. When Steve transforms into 'Lycan Form', he grows to 7.05 feet, and his appearance becomes more of a monstrous wolf, save for that he has no tail and he still has opposable thumbs. In this form, Steve's bandages loosen a little, allowing his fur and claws (which are black) to stick out - such as his hands, which show off the knuckles and fingertips. The bandages also move around on Steve's head, covering the upper right side of his face (with three loose strands), as single strands wrapped around his jaws. His left eye has only a slitted pupil, while his right eye is pure red. Along with his silver fur, Steve also has black linings throughout his body. In his 'Wolf Form', Steve appears as a massive wolf - almost similar to a timber wolf, having a tail in this form; save for that his fur is still silver with black linings. Steve stands at about 15 feet tall and 28 feet in length. The bandages on his body only cover certain areas, such as his 'waistline', legs, and tail. The areas where bandages are on his head are the same while he is 'Lycan Form', and his eyes appear as the same in his other form. Biology Steve Maximus is a part of the werewolf species that reside from a dimension known as the 'Dark Forest', and as such has a biology different from the vast majority of other werewolves. One example being that he is immortal in the sense that he cannot die from old age. In fact, the oldest that werewolves can get in terms of apperances would be that their 'human form' appears in their mid-thirties, and this apperance will become permanent once they reach that age. Steve is in fact 203 years old, and despite the bandages covering his body, it would be logical to assume that he would appear in his mid-thirties. Like the rest of his species, Steve Maximus is immune to viruses and diseases, meaning that viruses and diseases that would - in some way - have in effect on werewolves in our universe will have no effect on him. Another factor about Steve, like the rest of his kind, can control their powers and transform at will to begin with. They do not require a full moon for transformations, nor do they become enslaved to the bestial instincts that most ordinary werewolves unfortuantely cannot accomplish. Steve Maximus also has something infused in his body, done so by Moriana, known as the 'DNA Immunity Spell'. This spell protects Steve's biology from being tampered in any matter. In short his powers - which are all biological - cannot be negated, supressed, stolen, etc. It also grants him protection from any virus or disease that become too powerful for his werewolf genes to handle. Like the werewolves from the 'Dark Forest', Steve only has one specific weakness, being silver. This means that any other weaknesses that apply to other werewolves will not work on him. Personality (Coming Soon) History (Coming Soon)